Wolf Pack
Story: Clash Charries: Robin Flight - Star Dust - Cream she-cat with blue eyes. Dawn Light - Half Moon - cream with fiery amber eyes. Shadow Fang - Blood Tooth - black with pale green eyes. Lightning Flash - Rocky Ridge - white with dark blue eyes. Fire Ember - Timber - ginger tom with green eyes. Pebble Splash - Eveningswift - tortoiseshell with amber eyes. Dew Frost - Steaming Wind - silver she-cat with blue eyes. Jagged Summit - Obsidian Jaguar - brown tom with blue eyes. Coal Storm - Black Panther - gray tom with amber eyes. Main Characters Evening Swift Evening Swift is a pale, snowy, yet dark silver vixen with gleaming, hazel-yellow eyes. She is cunning, perceptive, sophisticated, but still very fun to be around when she is not switched into that side of herself. But she is also very skeptical and slightly open-minded, but still is open to all the possibilities, no matter how outrageous it is. :3 But most times in new situations, she doesn't know what to do, as she is open to all, and I mean ALL, in what she can do for every different results. Evening Swift joins as a pre-teen vixen, without her brother, Billow Hearth. She is an old pup ready to be considered a omega, and is very goofy. Rocky Ridge is very amused by her stunts and "jokes", but mostly stunts, which involved him saving her from a 5 foot drop off a tree. She seems to be content with his company by lots, and wants to learn from him. Evening Swift starts to like Rocky Ridge, but then Black Panther said that it was forbidden, as she was an Omega, and he was an adult. Evening Swift then objects, saying that she just had to grow up, Black Panther replies saying that it will take some time. He seemed disgruntled somehow. Star Dust Star Dust is a beautiful snow white wolf with bright yellow eyes. She does not yet have a mate or pups, she is a hunter in Black Moon Wolf Pack. She is kind, gentle, smart, quick, strong, fun, sleek, independent, curious and cunning. Blood Tooth falls in love with her, though he really was trying to trick her and then hurt her by cheating on her, she returns Blood Tooth's affections at first, but then she starts to hate him. Timber, another male wolf seems to love her. Dark Talon, a mixed blood dog-wolf loves her too. Blood Tooth Large, muscular and handsome jet black wolf with bloody red eyes. Protective of mate, family and friends, loyal, short-tempered, sharp-tongued, quick, strong and dangerous fighter, clever and sly. Blood Tooth falls in love with Star Dust. She returns his affections at first, but then discovers he was trying to hurt her by cheating on her; he had aroused a plan to flirt with Steaming Wind. Rocky Ridge So Evening Swift was pulling alotta cool and funny stunts..she was somewhat a pup back then. He saves her twice, one fro ma dangerous human hunter equipment and falling off a five foot tree. He loves her but she has to grow up first. He's is willign to wait for her as long as she'll take because he'll always love her. His best friend, whom he convides a lot in is Half Moon. Half Moon She's a pure-whiet wolf with pale silver eyes. She's very attractive and is mostly most of the male wolves first crush, but she only flirst with them but doesn't return the feelings.. She doesn't like falling in love and therefore doesn't want a mate yet. She highly outgoing and very smart. She soon falls in love with Rocky Ridge btu is depressed he only pays attention to Evening Swift and only talks to Half Moon as a best friend. Steaming Wind seems to have a dislike to her, btu she doesn't mind not being too fond of her either. She's good friends with Star Dust, always being there for each other and sometimes other cats confuse them fro teh other because of teh resemblance in their white pelts. She had an off and on relationship with Dark Talon, neitehr of them sure about their feelings. Timber He starts fallign in love with Star Dust, even though she's still depressed about Blood Tooth and how much he hurted her. He is very friendly towards some of the wolves, especially Star Dust and a few of her friends. Has a veryy huge dislike for Blood Tooth, even more after he finds otu he was going on cheat on Star Dust. Obsidian Jaguar Used to be known as Howling Jaguar but changed his name as he joined the pack. A rare pitch black wolf with ominous blue eyes and faint underlying spots. Fun, noble and kind. Always ready to help the pack. He demands great respect form his pack mates, but in return provides them with fierce commanding safety and defense. Is very loyal and respectful to the alphas. Black Panther He is the alpha wolf. He is a massive jet black male wolf with glaring icy blue eyes. Very noble leader, clever, fast, strong, caring and protective of his pack, usually is patient but if annoyed can be sharp tongued. He is obssesed with following teh rules but is a good leader Steaming Wind Silver female wolf with bright amber eyes. Cunning, sly, ambitious, fun to be around, proud, smart, short tempered, can be kind and sweet sometimes. She seems to have a big dislike against Half Moon for her popularity and relationship with males. She falls in love with Blood Tooth and he plans on cheating on Star Dust with her which was alright with Steaming Wind. Other Characters Snake Fang Black Fire Silver Mist Dark Talon Tide Heart Blazing Fre Scra Eye Terminology Alphas:"The Alphas are the most dominate and respected wolves of the pack. If these two Alphas are not given the respect that they deserve, they will demand it, and if it comes to fighting, so be it, for disrespect will not be tolerated. The male and female alphas usually decide what goes on at any given time in a pack: hunting, exploring, meetings, etc. These two are the most responsible and reliable wolves of the pack. The female is in charge of females, and the male is in charge of the males; however, both Alphas will be equally respected by all wolves, regardless of gender, age, pack, etc." Betas:"The Betas in a wolf pack play a very simular role as the Alphas. Betas are usually looked upon as second in command, taking over while the alphas are not present. They are able to make the same decisions and have the same amount of respect as the alphas. They answer to no one but their Alphas. While the Alphas are present, Betas are mostly used to settle minor jobs or disputes." Elders:"The Elders of the pack are usually the oldest, wisest, and most experienced wolves in the pack. The elders are usually wolves that have the ability to be high ranking. They are constantly looked to for advice, even by the alphas and betas. They are highly respected wolves. The elders know the packs history and are often the storytellers." Gaurdians:"The Guardians are a larger branch, usually consisting of a few wolves. Their job is to watch over the clearing, and the wolves in it. They are usually the bigger, stronger, and more loyal wolves to the pack. Their job is to greet visitors, as well as chase them away if there seems to be a threat." Hunters:"The hunters are very similar to the Guardians being the larger and stronger wolves. These wolves have been given the job of hunting for food to feed the pack. Usually they bring along other pack members acting as mentors, teaching and helping them to hunt. This is one of the most valuable positions as these wolves keep the pack alive and healthy." Healer:"The wolves that show interest and skill in caring for weakened packmates. The Healer of the Pack ensures when any wolf is wounded, they recover properly not putting to much stress on their wounds. They also watch over the older or ill wolves of the Pack. They serve as a doctor, and try to keep the pack in a healthy state. Healers make sure that no wolf over exerts themselves before, during, or after hunts." Healer's Apprentice:"The Healer's apprentice also can take care of his/her packmates, the healer teaches his/her apprentice how to care for his/her packmates." Pack Members:"Not all wolves hold positions, either for being new additions to the pack or not having defined their abilities yet. The Alpha(s) take great care in selection of which position a wolf will be allowed to maintain. As the pack members gain time in the pack, their actions will dictate if they are to be advanced." Omegas:"The Omegas of the pack is second tolowest ranking wolf, only higher then the pups. The Omegas are usually a wolf that is either very new to pack life and still learning or a wolf that has been lowered in rank due to wrong actions. They are usually given the responsibilities of 'puppy-sitter', watching over the cubs during group hunts and making sure they don't wander into the forest. The Omegas may even growl or nip at the learning pups, teaching them the Way of the Pack and their place within the hierarchy. They share a den with the pups and the givers." Pups:"Pups are the youngest wolves in the pack, and the lowest ranking. They are watched over my the Omegas, when the other wolves are not around. They are also very precious and are protected, for they are the future of the pack.The pups share a den with the givers and the omegas." Givers: "They are the females or vixens that are expecting or are nursing pups. They, of course share a den with the pups, they also share it with the omegas." The Pack Alphas: Black Panther Gender: Male or Dog Description: He is a massive jet black male wolf with glaring icy blue eyes. Personality: Very noble leader, clever, fast, strong, caring and protective of his pack, usually is patient but if annoyed can be sharp tongued. Age: Young Adult Mates: None yet Pups: None yet Betas: Obsidian Jaguar Gender: Male or dog Description: A pitch black wolf with ominous blue eyes and faint underlying spots Personality: Fun, noble and kind. Always ready to help the pack. Age: Adult Mate: None yet Pups: None yet Guardians: Timber Gender: Male or Dog Description: Timber is a large red-brown wolf with a dark brown tail and pale brown limbs. Personality: Aggressive, strong, brave, fast, a dangerous fighter, loyal, protective of mate and pups, impatient and has a sharp tongue. Age: Young Adult Mate: None yet. Pups: None yet, but wants to have some with mate. Blood Tooth Gender: Male or Dog Description: Large, muscular and handsome jet black wolf with bloody red eyes. Personality: Protective of mate, family and friends, loyal, short-tempered, sharp-tongued, quick, strong and dangerous fighter, clever and sly. Age: Young Adult Mate: None yet. (Was going to cheat on Star Dust) Pups: None yet. Half Moon Gender: Female or Vixen Description: She is a beautiful unusual pure snow white female wolf with shimmery ice-blue eyes. Personality: She is loyal to her pack and to the ones she loves. She is amazingly fast and energetic. She has a bright personality and spirits. She is headstrong and her mind is nimble and quick. Age:Teen Mate:None Pups:None Hunters: Star Dust Gender: Female or Vixen Description: Beautiful snow white wolf with silver eyes. Personality: Kind, gentle, smart, quick, not as strong, sleek, curious and cunning. Age: Young Adult Mate: None yet. Pups: None yet Streaming Wind Gender: Female or Vixen Description: Silver female wolf with bright amber eyes. Personality: Cunning, sly, ambitious, fun to be around, proud, smart, short tempered, can be kind and sweet sometimes. Age: Young adult Mate: None yet Pups: None ye Scar Eye Gender: Male or Dog Description: A swift young grey wolf with a huge scar on his left eye. Personality: A noble kind, always ready to fight or hunt. Age: Adult Mate: Blazing Fire Pups: None ye Rocky Ridge Gender: Male or Dog Description:Dark gray wolf with a lighter underbelly and amber eyes Personality:funny, though can be serious at times. Ecstatic and Random too teen wolf others Mate: None Pups: Non Blazing Fire Gender: Female or Vixen Description: A gray wolf with a white underbelly and white legs with blue eyes. Personality: Fierce, yet loyal and fair. Loves hunting. Age: adult Mate: Scar Eye Pups: none yet Omegas: Evening Swift Gender: Female or Vixen Description: Gray, dark brownish amber eyes Personality: thoughtful, full of thougghts Age: pre-teenish teen Pups':' Snake Fang Gender: Female or Vixen Description: She is a brownish tan female wolf with large grassy green eyes. Personality: Independent, can be snappy if you try to boss her around too much. Fun loving, funny and lovable, usually has a sweet temper. Age: Pup Category:Stories